Access control systems are used to limit access to secure areas. Access control systems typically include an identification device that is capable of receiving input related to the identity of an individual, such as a unique code, which is stored on a wireless access card. The identification device determines whether an individual is authorized to enter the target area based upon information from the access card. If the input data, e.g., key code, matches data that is pre-stored, the individual is allowed to enter the targeted area. For example, a lock on a door will unlock. The key code is uniquely stored on an access card or key card given to an individual.
Access control systems are commonly used in private buildings, hotels, airports, banks and other secure locations. For example, a room or secured area is equipped with a keycard reader or access device. The reader in combination with a remote host controls access to the room and can unlock a door if the reader detects the proper authorization code on a keycard.
An access device or key card reader can be powered using a battery. However, the battery life of for an access device is limited. The access device can be used for a limited time without replacing the battery. Additionally, the ability for a battery to control a lock is limited. Additionally, the batteries also increase the size of the door control unit.
Alternatively, an access device can be powered with wires attached to a door. However, this requires holes to be drilled in a door or door frame and increases the installation cost as wires must be run between an access control panel and the door.